yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction cards
This is a gallery of all cards in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" MysticalElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsuMeGiant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" BabyDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" RyuKishin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" FeralImp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" MushroomMan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" SwordArmofDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" SwampBattleguard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" TheSternMystic-ROD-EN-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" BattleSteer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" TimeWizard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-EN-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-EN-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-EN-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-EN-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" ExodiatheForbiddenOne-ROD-EN-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" SummonedSkull-ROD-EN-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" SkullServant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-ROD-EN-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" MountainWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoHeadedKingRex-ROD-EN-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" JudgeMan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClown-ROD-EN-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" DarkMagician-ROD-EN-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" TheSnakeHair-ROD-EN-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonChampion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" GaiaTheFierceKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" CurseofDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-ROD-EN-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-ROD-EN-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" IllusionistFacelessMage-ROD-EN-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-ROD-EN-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" OscilloHero2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Griffore-ROD-EN-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-ROD-EN-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-ROD-EN-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-ROD-EN-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-ROD-EN-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-ROD-EN-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-ROD-EN-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-ROD-EN-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-ROD-EN-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySisters-ROD-EN-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" TigerAxe-ROD-EN-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-ROD-EN-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Garoozis-ROD-EN-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-ROD-EN-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolution-ROD-EN-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" KairyuShin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" GiantSoldierofStone-ROD-EN-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" ManEatingPlant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Krokodilus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-ROD-EN-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-ROD-EN-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-ROD-EN-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedEyesBDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDarkIllusions-ROD-EN-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" ReaperoftheCards-ROD-EN-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" KingofYamimakai-ROD-EN-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-ROD-EN-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-ROD-EN-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-ROD-EN-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-ROD-EN-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-ROD-EN-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-ROD-EN-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-ROD-EN-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-ROD-EN-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-ROD-EN-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-ROD-EN-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" BattleWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFlame-ROD-EN-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" MaskofDarkness-ROD-EN-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" BaronoftheFiendSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" CurtainoftheDarkOnes-ROD-EN-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Tomozaurus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWinds-ROD-EN-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" ShiningAbyss-ROD-EN-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" HeadlessKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" GoddesswiththeThirdEye-ROD-EN-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" RuklambatheSpiritKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King" DomaTheAngelofSilence-ROD-EN-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" Keldo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" SoldierAri-ROD-EN-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" WhiteMagicalHat-ROD-EN-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" GearfriedtheIronKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" NightmareScorpion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBooks-ROD-EN-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" XYZDragonCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" HumanoidSlime-ROD-EN-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" DreamClown-ROD-EN-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonScroll-ROD-EN-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" DarkPlant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" WormDrake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" FaithBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Ansatsu-ROD-EN-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-ROD-EN-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-ROD-EN-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" HumanoidWormDrake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" CharubintheFireKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" RevivalJam-ROD-EN-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" FiendsHand-ROD-EN-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-ROD-EN-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" BusterBlader-ROD-EN-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" DarkNecrofear-ROD-EN-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" BlueEyedSilverZombie-ROD-EN-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" ToadMaster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-ROD-EN-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-ROD-EN-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" NecrolancertheTimelord-ROD-EN-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-ROD-EN-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" TheBewitchingPhantomThief-ROD-EN-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-ROD-EN-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-ROD-EN-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-ROD-EN-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" XHeadCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" Akihiron-ROD-EN-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" OrgoththeRelentless-ROD-EN-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" TheMeltingRedShadow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" DokuroizotheGrimReaper-ROD-EN-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" FireReaper-ROD-EN-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-ROD-EN-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-ROD-EN-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-ROD-EN-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" CyberJar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" DigBeak-ROD-EN-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" MWarrior1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" MWarrior2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" BanisheroftheLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" Lisark-ROD-EN-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" DesFeralImp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" TheJudgementHand-ROD-EN-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppeteer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" AncientJar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheAbyss-ROD-EN-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" SpiritoftheHarp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-ROD-EN-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-ROD-EN-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" GiantRat-ROD-EN-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" SenjuoftheThousandHands-ROD-EN-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" UFOTurtle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" FireEye-ROD-EN-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-ROD-EN-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-ROD-EN-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" FlashAssailant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" KarateMan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" LuckyTrinket-ROD-EN-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #184 "Genin" DarkZebra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" FiendReflection2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" GateDeeg-ROD-EN-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" GiantGerm-ROD-EN-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" Fusionist-ROD-EN-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" NimbleMomonga-ROD-EN-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" LaLaLioon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" KeyMace-ROD-EN-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" FinalDestiny-ROD-EN-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" HeavyStorm-ROD-EN-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" Doron-ROD-EN-VG.png | #195 "Doron" CyclonLaser-ROD-EN-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" BoarSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" HappyLover-ROD-EN-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-ROD-EN-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" AirMarmotofNefariousness-ROD-EN-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" PhantomGhost-ROD-EN-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" MotherGrizzly-ROD-EN-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" FlyingKamakiri1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" TwinLongRods1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-ROD-EN-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-ROD-EN-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-ROD-EN-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Kaminarikozou-ROD-EN-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Meotoko-ROD-EN-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-ROD-EN-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-ROD-EN-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" FlameGhost-ROD-EN-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" NightmarePenguin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" BSkullDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwoMouthDarkruler-ROD-EN-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Solitude-ROD-EN-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-ROD-EN-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" CeremonialBell-ROD-EN-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" RoaringOceanSnake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" TrapMaster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SonicBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" MysticTomato-ROD-EN-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" WoodRemains-ROD-EN-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-ROD-EN-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-ROD-EN-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" Kotodama-ROD-EN-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" JamBreedingMachine-ROD-EN-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" ObelisktheTormentor-ROD-EN-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" WodantheResidentoftheForest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" PerfectMachineKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" Haniwa-ROD-EN-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" SlifertheSkyDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" VishwarRandi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-ROD-EN-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" DarkAssailant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofFate-ROD-EN-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" WaterElement-ROD-EN-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-ROD-EN-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" FlyingFish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" OneWhoHuntsSouls-ROD-EN-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" RootWater-ROD-EN-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" AmphibianBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" WaterOmotics-ROD-EN-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" AlligatorsSwordDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" EnchantingMermaid-ROD-EN-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" RocketWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" AquaSerpent-ROD-EN-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" PreventRat-ROD-EN-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DimensionalWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" TheLegendaryFisherman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" BeastkingoftheSwamps-ROD-EN-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" SatelliteCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" LunarQueenElzaim-ROD-EN-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" WickedMirror-ROD-EN-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-ROD-EN-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" RockOgreGrotto2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" WingEggElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" TheFuriousSeaKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" PrincessofTsurugi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" MorphingJar2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" VorseRaider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" VersagotheDestroyer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Wetha-ROD-EN-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEnlightenment-ROD-EN-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" GreenPhantomKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" GroundAttackerBugroth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" RayTemperature-ROD-EN-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" FlameChampion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" PetitMoth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" TwinHeadedFireDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" DarkfireSoldier1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" MysticClown-ROD-EN-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-ROD-EN-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-ROD-EN-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" MrVolcano-ROD-EN-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" OgreoftheBlackShadow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" DarkfireSoldier2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" ChangeSlime-ROD-EN-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-ROD-EN-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" Kiseitai-ROD-EN-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" DragonesstheWickedKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" CyberFalcon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" OneEyedShieldDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-ROD-EN-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-ROD-EN-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" SonicMaid-ROD-EN-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-ROD-EN-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofDarkDestruction-ROD-EN-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" DarkEnergy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-ROD-EN-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LaserCannonArmor-ROD-EN-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" ElfsLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-ROD-EN-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-ROD-EN-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-ROD-EN-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowandArrow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" HornofLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicorn-ROD-EN-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" DragonTreasure-ROD-EN-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ElectroWhip-ROD-EN-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" CyberShield-ROD-EN-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-ROD-EN-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-ROD-EN-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-ROD-EN-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-ROD-EN-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArts-ROD-EN-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Invigoration-ROD-EN-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversionFactory-ROD-EN-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" RaiseBodyHeat-ROD-EN-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-ROD-EN-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-ROD-EN-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-ROD-EN-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-ROD-EN-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-ROD-EN-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-ROD-EN-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-ROD-EN-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-ROD-EN-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRemedy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" SoulofthePure-ROD-EN-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCureMaster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Sparks-ROD-EN-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-ROD-EN-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-ROD-EN-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-ROD-EN-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealingLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" SpellbindingCircle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" DarkPiercingLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Yaranzo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmistress-ROD-EN-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Takriminos-ROD-EN-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-ROD-EN-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-ROD-EN-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarLion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Yamadron-ROD-EN-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-ROD-EN-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeLeggedZombies-ROD-EN-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" ZeraTheMant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" FlyingPenguin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-ROD-EN-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-ROD-EN-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" FiendsMirror-ROD-EN-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-ROD-EN-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-ROD-EN-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-ROD-EN-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThunder-ROD-EN-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Kazejin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-ROD-EN-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-ROD-EN-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyuKishinPowered-ROD-EN-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Swordstalker-ROD-EN-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" BlueEyesUltimateDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ToonAlligator-ROD-EN-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-ROD-EN-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-ROD-EN-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-ROD-EN-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" MysticLamp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-ROD-EN-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" LauncherSpider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-ROD-EN-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-ROD-EN-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-ROD-EN-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-ROD-EN-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-ROD-EN-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" GammaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" EmperoroftheLandandSea-ROD-EN-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" UshiOni-ROD-EN-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-ROD-EN-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-ROD-EN-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SaberSlasher-ROD-EN-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" KaiserSeaHorse-ROD-EN-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" MachineKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" MetalDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" MechanicalSpider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Bat-ROD-EN-VG.png | #411 "Bat" TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-ROD-EN-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" CyberSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-ROD-EN-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchaser-ROD-EN-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Blocker-ROD-EN-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-ROD-EN-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-ROD-EN-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" FlyingKamakiri2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" CyberStein-ROD-EN-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-ROD-EN-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-ROD-EN-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneD-ROD-EN-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." KaiserDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-ROD-EN-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-ROD-EN-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" Gradius-ROD-EN-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" IceWater-ROD-EN-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" HarpiesBrother-ROD-EN-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" Aeris-ROD-EN-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" WhiteDolphin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-ROD-EN-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" GrandTikiElder-ROD-EN-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" 7ColoredFish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-ROD-EN-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" AquaDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" SeaKingDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" TuruPurun-ROD-EN-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" GiantRex-ROD-EN-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" AquaSnake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" 30000YearWhiteTurtle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" KappaAvenger-ROD-EN-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-ROD-EN-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-ROD-EN-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-ROD-EN-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-ROD-EN-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-ROD-EN-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" TheMaskedBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" KaminariAttack-ROD-EN-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-ROD-EN-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofThunder-ROD-EN-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" ElectricSnake-ROD-EN-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-ROD-EN-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-ROD-EN-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" TheEarlofDemise-ROD-EN-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" VermillionSparrow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-ROD-EN-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Ganigumo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Alinsection-ROD-EN-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersoftheSky-ROD-EN-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" CockroachKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" KuwagataA-ROD-EN-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" Burglar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-ROD-EN-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-ROD-EN-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-ROD-EN-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-ROD-EN-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-ROD-EN-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-ROD-EN-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-ROD-EN-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMermaid-ROD-EN-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" MusicianKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-ROD-EN-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-ROD-EN-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Boneheimer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" DragonSeeker-ROD-EN-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManEaterBug-ROD-EN-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" PenguinTorpedo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" TurtleRaccoon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FlameDancer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" Prisman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-ROD-EN-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheThroneRoom-ROD-EN-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" AsuraPriest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" TheStatueofEasterIsland-ROD-EN-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" MukaMuka-ROD-EN-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" ZombyratheDark-ROD-EN-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" BoulderTortoise-ROD-EN-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-ROD-EN-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-ROD-EN-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-ROD-EN-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMountain-ROD-EN-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" EarthboundSpirit-ROD-EN-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" MilusRadiant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-ROD-EN-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" EmbodimentofApophis-ROD-EN-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" MysticalSand-ROD-EN-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-ROD-EN-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #534 "Minar" AncientLamp-ROD-EN-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" Mechaleon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-ROD-EN-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-ROD-EN-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" AmazonChainMaster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" Skelengel-ROD-EN-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-ROD-EN-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-ROD-EN-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" ThunderNyanNyan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" DharmaCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-ROD-EN-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" FrogtheJam-ROD-EN-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" LastTuskMammoth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" DarkElf-ROD-EN-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" MushroomMan2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" QueensKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" InjectionFairyLily-ROD-EN-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" JacksKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" PottheTrick-ROD-EN-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-ROD-EN-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnotherDimension-ROD-EN-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" LesserDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-ROD-EN-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" KingsKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" GreatMammothofGoldfine-ROD-EN-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" GilGarth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" Yormungarde-ROD-EN-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-ROD-EN-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" BladeKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" Gernia-ROD-EN-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" Trakadon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" BDragonJungleKing-ROD-EN-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" EmpressJudge-ROD-EN-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-ROD-EN-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlackForest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" YDragonHead-ROD-EN-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" GiantScorpionoftheTundra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" CrowGoblin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" DarkMagicianKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" AbyssFlower-ROD-EN-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-ROD-EN-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-ROD-EN-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" DestinyBoard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" SpiritMessageI-ROD-EN-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" SpiritMessageN-ROD-EN-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" SpiritMessageA-ROD-EN-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" SpiritMessageL-ROD-EN-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" LivingVase-ROD-EN-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-ROD-EN-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" ZMetalTank-ROD-EN-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" MorphingJar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-ROD-EN-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" XYDragonCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" RoseSpectreofDunn-ROD-EN-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" FiendReflection1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" XZTankCannon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" YZTankDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" LittleChimera-ROD-EN-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-ROD-EN-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" ExodiaNecross-ROD-EN-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" MonsterReborn-ROD-EN-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" PenguinSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" Helpoemer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" LavaGolem-ROD-EN-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" Newdoria-ROD-EN-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" DarkJeroid-ROD-EN-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" ShiningFriendship-ROD-EN-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" GravediggerGhoul-ROD-EN-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" ElectricLizard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScout-ROD-EN-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" LadyofFaith-ROD-EN-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinHeadedThunderDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" HunterSpider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-ROD-EN-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" ExecutorMakyura-ROD-EN-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" MarineBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTradition-ROD-EN-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" ByserShock-ROD-EN-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" Snakeyashi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-ROD-EN-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" ViserDes-ROD-EN-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" HighTideGyojin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFountain-ROD-EN-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" AmazonoftheSeas-ROD-EN-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-ROD-EN-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" PuppetMaster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" AmazonFighter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" MaidenoftheMoonlight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" StoneOgreGrotto-ROD-EN-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" AmazonSwordWoman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" VampireLord-ROD-EN-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" QueensDouble-ROD-EN-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" DarkPaladin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" Trent-ROD-EN-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLeaves-ROD-EN-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" AmphibiousBugroth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" DifferentDimensionDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" AmazonArchers-ROD-EN-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" MysticalSheep1-ROD-EN-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" YamataDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-ROD-EN-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" DarkFlareKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" MirageKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" BerserkDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" MachineAttacker-ROD-EN-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" CommandAngel-ROD-EN-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" WhiptailCrow-ROD-EN-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-ROD-EN-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-ROD-EN-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorElimination-ROD-EN-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Salamandra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-ROD-EN-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" EternalRest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-ROD-EN-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-ROD-EN-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" StainStorm-ROD-EN-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" CrushCard-ROD-EN-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" EradicatingAerosol-ROD-EN-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" BreathofLight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDrought-ROD-EN-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" DesVolstgalph-ROD-EN-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" ToonDarkMagicianGirl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" GilfordtheLightning-ROD-EN-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" BrightCastle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" ShadowSpell-ROD-EN-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitual-ROD-EN-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" MysticalBeastSerket-ROD-EN-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" HarpiesFeatherDuster-ROD-EN-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" CyberHarpie-ROD-EN-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" LightningConger-ROD-EN-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" ExarionUniverse-ROD-EN-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" LegendaryFiend-ROD-EN-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" GadgetSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" NuviatheWicked-ROD-EN-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" MaskedBeastDesGardius-ROD-EN-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" HouseofAdhesiveTape-ROD-EN-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Eatgaboon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-ROD-EN-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-ROD-EN-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" AcidTrapHole-ROD-EN-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" BadReactiontoSimochi-ROD-EN-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" ReverseTrap-ROD-EN-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-ROD-EN-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" TorrentialTribute-ROD-EN-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" BeckontoDarkness-ROD-EN-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" InfiniteDismissal-ROD-EN-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" 7Completed-ROD-EN-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" DarkSage-ROD-EN-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" FGD-ROD-EN-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." MasterofDragonSoldier-ROD-EN-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" MessengerofPeace-ROD-EN-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" DarknessApproaches-ROD-EN-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" PerformanceofSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" HungryBurger-ROD-EN-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-ROD-EN-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-ROD-EN-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TriHornedDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" SerpentNightDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" SkullKnight-ROD-EN-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-ROD-EN-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-ROD-EN-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-ROD-EN-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-ROD-EN-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-ROD-EN-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-ROD-EN-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDark-ROD-EN-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" MagicianofBlackChaos-ROD-EN-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" DarkMagicRitual-ROD-EN-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" SlotMachine-ROD-EN-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" SpaceMegatron-ROD-EN-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" RedArcheryGirl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" RyuRan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" MangaRyuRan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" ToonMermaid-ROD-EN-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" ToonSummonedSkull-ROD-EN-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" DarkEyesIllusionist-ROD-EN-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Relinquished-ROD-EN-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" JigenBakudan-ROD-EN-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" ThousandEyesIdol-ROD-EN-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" ThousandEyesRestrict-ROD-EN-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" SteelOgreGrotto2-ROD-EN-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" BlastSphere-ROD-EN-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Hyozanryu-ROD-EN-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" LegiontheFiendJester-ROD-EN-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" InvitationtoaDarkSleep-ROD-EN-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" LordofD-ROD-EN-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" BarrelDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" HannibalNecromancer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" PantherWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" ThreeHeadedGeedo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-ROD-EN-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" StoneStatueoftheAztecs-ROD-EN-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Berfomet-ROD-EN-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-ROD-EN-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" GearGolemtheMovingFortress-ROD-EN-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Jinzo-ROD-EN-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" SwordsmanofLandstar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" CyberRaider-ROD-EN-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" TheFiendMegacyber-ROD-EN-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" ReflectBounder-ROD-EN-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" BetaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" BigShieldGardna-ROD-EN-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" DollofDemise-ROD-EN-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" DarkMagicianGirl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" AlligatorsSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" InsectQueen-ROD-EN-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" ParasiteParacide-ROD-EN-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" SkullMarkLadyBug-ROD-EN-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" TinyGuardian-ROD-EN-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" PinchHopper-ROD-EN-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" BlueEyesToonDragon-ROD-EN-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" TheUnhappyMaiden-ROD-EN-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" WallofIllusion-ROD-EN-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" NeotheMagicSwordsman-ROD-EN-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" ManEatingTreasureChest-ROD-EN-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" ChirontheMage-ROD-EN-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" SwordHunter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" DrillBug-ROD-EN-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" DeepseaWarrior-ROD-EN-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" BiteShoes-ROD-EN-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Spikebot-ROD-EN-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" BeastofGilfer-ROD-EN-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" ThePortraitsSecret-ROD-EN-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-ROD-EN-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" BrainControl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" AntiRaigeki-ROD-EN-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" BlackIllusionRitual-ROD-EN-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" ChangeofHeart-ROD-EN-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Multiply-ROD-EN-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" ExileoftheWicked-ROD-EN-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" LastDayofWitch-ROD-EN-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" RestructerRevolution-ROD-EN-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" PotofGreed-ROD-EN-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" TheInexperiencedSpy-ROD-EN-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" GateSword-ROD-EN-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" SteelFanFighter-ROD-EN-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" LeopardGirl-ROD-EN-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-ROD-EN-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" DunamesDarkWitch-ROD-EN-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" GarneciaElefantis-ROD-EN-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" TotalDefenseShogun-ROD-EN-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" BeastofTalwar-ROD-EN-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" CyberTechAlligator-ROD-EN-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" TalonsofShurilane-ROD-EN-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Gallery Reshef of Destruction